G3
The G3 is an Assault Rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player The G3 is a very common weapon in Single Player. It can be found in most SAS missions and the later USMC levels. It is fully automatic, unlike its multiplayer variant. It is one of the most powerful single player weapons available, dealing a maximum of 160 damage, and a minimum of 100. It has moderate recoil, but it doesn't matter in most cases as it is a one hit kill at most ranges. This makes it a great substitute for a pistol/empty primary weapon. However, the G3's power is offset by its relatively small magazine size. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the G3 is unlocked at Level 25 (2nd Lieutenant). The G3 is a semi automatic rifle with high damage (40-30 damage), low recoil and very high accuracy. The G3 excels in Hardcore mode, where it delivers 1 hit kills at any range without stopping power (assuming the target does not have Juggernaut), and is always a one-hit kill if Stopping Power is used. If the first shot misses, the low recoil of this gun means the player will be able to track their target and hopefully deliver a follow-on shot. Some people prefer the M14 in Hardcore, because it does not need Stopping Power for one-hit-kills against Juggernauts. As with all assault rifles (excluding the MP44), the attachments available include the Grenade Launcher, the Red dot sight, the Silencer and the ACOG scope. When an ACOG scope is used, the G3 receives a larger zoom than other guns with an ACOG scope, making it a better weapon to use with an ACOG scope. However, the silenced G3 still possesses a glitch in its knifing, causing the stab attack's delay in dealing damage to be 1.3 seconds instead of 0.13 seconds. This makes a stab kill to the front nearly impossible, as most enemies will kill the player long before the enemy is killed, but it does not affect the slash. Gallery Image:g3_4.png|G3 Image:g3iron_4.png|Ironsight G3-.JPG|Reloading the G3 thumb|300px|right Trivia *For multiplayer, the recoil values of the G3 are all identical to those of the G36C, but because it is semi-automatic it is much less noticeable. *When the player has an M203 Grenade launcher attached to the G3, the weapon has a different muzzle flash. *The G3 was going to be in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but was cut for unknown reasons. It was spotted in an old pre-release screenshot of The Enemy Of My Enemy with Red Tiger Camouflage. *The G3 can share ammo with the M21, R700, M40A3, and M14. *Due to the most recent patch, the firecap on the G3 has been lowered on consoles due to players utilizing rapid-fire controllers to make this gun practically fully automatic. *This is the only assault rifle with a Bipod in Modern Warfare; however, it is unusable. *If the player looks carefully into the magazine when reloading, there is no ammunition in it. *In real life, the MP5, MP5k, HK21, and PSG1 are all based of the G3. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons